What Sort Of Things Do Stephen and Some of His Friends Carry In Spoof Travels, Episodes, Specials, and Other Stuff?/Gallery
Here is a list of things that Stephen and his friends carry during spoof travels. Gallery Heroes Stephen (Me) (Baby Carrier).png|Stephen Squirrelsky (baby carrier) (when he has Bradley after adopting him) Me with a fake cigar..png|Andrew Catsmith (toy cigar) Robert Cheddarcake (corn-cob pipe).png|Robert Cheddarcake (toy corn-cob pipe) Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier).png|Tyler Fluffers (baby carrier) (when he has John after giving birth) Ryan Fluffers (pipe).png|Ryan Fluffers (toy corn-cob pipe) Ian (stick).png|Ian Fluffers (toy stick) Griffer 'Griff' Feist (with pipe).png|Griffer Feist (toy corn-cob pipe) Mr. Danny Hamster (baby carrier).png|Danny Hamster (baby carrier) Mr Einstein Hamster (pipe).png|Einstein (toy pipe) Natane Whotter (cigarette).png|Natane Whopper (toy cigarette) Gnorm (Pipe).png|Gnorm Hill-Billies (toy corn-cob pipe) Delbert (1).png|Delbert Vult-R (toy stick) Peterson 'Rocky' Denver Raccoon (pipe).png|Rocky Raccoon (toy pipe) Mrs Andrina Chinchella.png|Andrina Chinchella (toy kitten) Psy C. Snowing (with fake cigarette).png|Psy C. Snowing (toy cigarette) Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (pipe).png|Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie (toy corn-cob pipe) Mr Anderson Joey (stogie).png|Anderson Joey (toy stogie) Mr Big C (stogie).png|Big C (toy stogie) Mr Comquateater (pipe).png|Comquateater (toy pipe) Owen Antler (pipe) (baby carrier).png|Owen Antler (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Kessie after giving birth to her) Pecky Swallow (music pipe).png|Pecky Swallow (toy music pipe) Vilburt Oinks (cigarette).png|Vilburt Oinks (toy cigarette) Waldo Weasel (pipe and tongue).png|Waldo Weasel (toy pipe and tongue) Charles Weasel (Straw).png|Charles Weasel (toy straw) Mr Danny Danbul (pipe).png|Danny Danbul (toy pipe) Olie-Polie Berry (pipe).png|Olie-Polie Berry (toy pipe) Elroy Oakdale (1).png|Elroy Oakdale (toy stick) Tongueo Money (pipe) (baby carrier).png|Tongueo Money (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Luke after giving birth to him) Rompo Money (baby carrier) (with pipe).png|Rompo Money (toy pipe and baby carrier) (when he has Walter after giving birth to him) Walter Beakers (pipe).png|Walter Beakers (toy pipe) Kirk Bunzers (pipe).png|Kirk Bunzers (toy pipe) Yoses Varky (stick).png|Yoses Varky (toy stick) Kenai Hidna (straw).png|Kenai Hidna (toy straw) Zack Black (pipe).png|Zack Black (toy pipe) Jaden Adorable (pipe) (1).png|Jaden Adorable (toy corn-cob pipe) Reindeer 'Daniel' Alaska (cigar).png|Daniel Alaska (toy cigar) Reginald Husky (cigar).png|Reginald Husky (cigar) Thumbelina Martenaphine (1).png|Thumbelina (blue cape) Thumbelina Martenaphine (2).png|Thumbelina (red cape) Arthur Pantha (cigarette).png|Arthur Pantha (toy cigarette) Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy).png|Isaac Pollyanna (pipe) Jack Penguin.png|Jack Penguin (toy pipe) Villains Manfred Macavity.png|Manfred Macavity (stick) Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe).png|Springbaky Plain (corn-cob pipe) Mr Chimpy Chump (pipe).png|Chimpy Chump (pipe) Franklin 'Terrible Cat' Pauper (with cigar).png|Franklin 'Terrible Pauper' (cigar) Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare.png|Lloyd 'One Eared' Hare (stogie) Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (cigar).png|Zayne 'Snake Tongue Dragon' Kamoto (cigar) Mr Dim Cockatoo (bone).png|Dim Cockatoo (bone) Mr Bazooka Poxers (cigar).png|Bazooka Poxers (cigar) Mr Bull Dog (stogie).png|Bull Dog (stogie) Cale Sniffer.png|Cale Sniffer (cigarette holder) Quint Gouda.png|Quint Gouda (cigar) Tim Nutmeg.png|Tim Nutmeg (stogies) Bullseye O'Wally.png|Bullseye O'Wally (corn-cob pipe) Kentucky Laughfers.png|Kentucky Laughfers (cigar) Trevor Meowy Sr. (with a pipe).png|Trevor Meowy Sr. (pipe) The Feisty Badger (stogie).png|Feisty Badger (stogie) Lionel Diamond (1) (stogie).png|Lionel Diamond (stogie) The Poisonous Snake (cork).png|Poisonous Snake (cork) Jackal O'Tucksy (stoogie).png|Jackal O'Tucksy (stogie) Slade Spider (stogie).png|Slade Spider (stogie) Farmer Macusoper.png|Farmer Macusoper (straw) Patti Gerbiko (pistol).png|Patti Gerbiko (stick) Thomas O'Skunks.png|Thomas O'Skunks (cigarette) Bandit John Cat.png|John Cat (cigarette) Bandit George Spider.png|George Spider (stogie) It's Carlos Spider.png|Carlos Spider (stogie) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Things To Be Carried Category:Galleries